fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend
Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend'' is the new title of the franchise Battle of Bracelets. It is the result of the remake of Galactian: Battle of Bracelets but with features of the newest games and changes in the whole story. This game will be probably released in the end of 2014. According to the last information of Project Eternity, this game would be created to a new console in development that would be eventually announced. New Features *There are new elements, they are '''Magic' (file:MagicBoB.png), Gravity (file:GravityBoB.png) and Ether '( ). *A new enemy is shown, he is Pluto the God of the End. Besides, he controls an army of Plutonians. *The routes change according to the seasons. For example, the Onomeia Islands are available only on winter since the sea is frozen and creates an ice corridor. *New beasts will appear in the game, other ones will come back with other forms and improved design. *Other new characters will appear and other ones from previous games too, although they are later in the timeline. *The player can play as a Dark Soldier or a Death Soldier customized by them. ''(more coming soon...) Story in the game.]] The story of the game is similar to the one of Galactian: Battle of Bracelets and Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows, although there are several changes in the character roster and the story. Besides, there are some added parts of the story that could not be found in the first games. The main story talks about Aingeru, a young boy who gets the Green Golden Bracelet. Then, Aingeru will find other Golden Bracelets who will fight the darkness and avoid the awakening of Darkreon, God of the Shadows. Through his journey, he will find other armies of enemies and gods who are looking for a greater power. Besides, this story is the beginning of a huge battle in which humans and gods will fight each others to fight for their dreams. Besides, the story shows another army as a secondary enemy, Pluto the God of the End, who first appeared as an angel of Zeus but his power was locked by him to avoid the end of the Earth. But the Steel Angels will join him to bring the world to the end. Also, the game shows new characters as the Royal Families that can be found during the story. Who will need the player's help for different reasons. There are some other surprises in the game that can be seen during the story. To read the whole story, visit the page of the here. Modes *'''Story Mode *'Mission Mode' *'VS Mode' (more coming soon...) Characters Playable Characters The game contains a huge amount of characters. Most of them are from the story mode but other can be got by the Mission Mode. * These characters have secondary appearances and outfits. Category:Remakes Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Online Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Games with Achievements Category:Games with Sequels Weapons *'Chakram' *'Subarashi Kageiken' (more coming soon...) Secrets Second Forms of Characters Some characters show two or more different forms in the game. Some can be got in the game, other ones can be got through DLC content and others will appear in future events. Items TBA Missions TBA Gallery Characters Aingeru5.png|Aingeru Pablo.png|Pablo Xavier1.png|Xavier Bruno1.png|Bruno Inferna5.png|Inferna Garone1.png|Garone Dalia1.png|Dalia Shion1.png|Shion Areusa1.png|Areusa Lance1.png|Lance Cryllica1.png|Cryllica Prometheus1.png|Prometheus AnnBoB.png|Ann Promotional Art Fight of Angels.jpg|Aingeru fighting Shadow Aingeru Category:Remakes Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Online Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Games with Achievements Category:Games with Sequels Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 7 Games